


FemPower – Domination

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Isabelle meets another side of Lydia which takes her by surprise.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	FemPower – Domination

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Isabelle & Lydia: FemPower – Domination**

She had not listened when the reason of her arrival had been discussed. It had been none of her interest and neither had a new girl. In her world she was her own queen and there was no place for more coming to steal her shine.

But with time there had been a difference between the arrivals of first Clary and then Lydia. One was weak pretending to fit in while she kept stumbling over her own feet and stood in the way. Clary broke rules, while Lydia made them. Clary was a pain, while Lydia created pain.

A fascination grew within Isabelle, for a girl that was no girl at all.

Lydia was never screaming like Clary, she made others scream and keep their distance while Lydia rose to rule. She was often in the office and when she first stepped on the other side, Izzy was not afraid of the view. Her thought was not of betrayal but the win of a queen and across the desk was her throne.

Isabelle always kept her eyes on beauty and the possessions she wanted for herself, and while her brother and his friends left the room with moaning and anger, Izzy watched longingly for a moan of other nature.

Her fingers trailed along the edge of the table, but her hand was grabbed and her back pushed against the wall. Her stumble was stopped by Lydia’s hand moving from her shoulder to her neck with tease. The smile on her lips was devilish sweet and joined the will of her eyes while the woman’s hand moved over her chest towards the edge of the Shadowhunter’s dress. Fingernails scratched over her skin and her dress gently pushed below.

It was cold the moment the attention was abruptly taken away from her. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. No word to explain her action, Isabelle was filled with anger about the dismissive reaction. The Shadowhunter had never met another who disapproved of her, but Lydia had valued her as displeasing.

It was the first of five encounters which left Isabelle Lightwood shaken from one to the next.

The second happened one week later during training. After teaching Clary what a fight was supposed to be, Lydia took the weak girl’s position and stood up to Izzy for an hour. Each time Isabelle thought about calling a draw, Lydia hit for another attack and finally stood over Isabelle who had fallen to the ground.

She offered no hand to the broken one but dropped her weapon instead which made Isabelle flinch and roll to the side.

Two days later a mission was called, but Lydia refused to let Isabelle leave and took the opportunity for leading the mission instead. Isabelle was forced to stay and planned her revenge. Her blood was boiling and, in her room,, she chose the most revealing dress to await the head of the Institute in her bed.

An offensive was the fourth action Lydia turned to her own rules and to break the passionate one. No words just eye contact and Lydia tempting to take off her clothes. The victory seemed close, but as Isabelle watched the fabrics fall, she got no satisfaction. Lydia walked out on her once more and left a crushed Shadowhunter in a frozen bed.

Isabelle refused to think about of the failed encounters with her fascination and spent the days training Clary. A fifth humiliation should have passed her by, but her heart carried it in silence as she heard of Lydia’s engagement.

A wedding ceremony was meant to be held the institute and Lydia and her groom were not seen for days. Isabelle escaped them and crushed on the ground of her room on the day of the wedding.

Escaping each talk and her own thoughts about the much-awaited day, she had nothing to wear. No dress was humble and elegant, and her usual dresses were not fit for the occasion.

No matter the treatment she had received, Lydia deserved better than Isabelle ruining her day by playing Easy A for the male attendance of the reception. Her heart was urging her to stay in her room and say farewell to the temptation of her heart.

~*~

A knock on the door made her look up, but her eyes faded as she watched Lydia enter in her wedding dress. The door was shut behind her and the bride picked up clothes off the ground to drop them in Izzy’s wardrobe until the ground was free of her solitude.

“You miss the wedding if you stay here on your own” Lydia took a seat on Isabelle’s bed and moved her hand through the dark hair of the Shadowhunter, “Do you think I would not want you there? Then you are mistaken, Isabelle”

“I know exactly what you think of me. I have felt it”

“You don’t even know what you feel; and that is the only reason why I haven’t accepted you earlier. You have been selfish and childish and you switch from one extreme to the next – I assume – because you always got what you wanted or just because you didn’t want someone else to have it”, Lydia’s words ripped a hole in Isabelle’s chest and Isabelle wished to escape when the bride moved down to sit with her on the floor. Lydia took her hand, and her eyes were filled with a new emotion.

“You will be late for your wedding. Just leave me alone!”

“But I cannot go without my bride – that is, if she knows her heart now the way that I know it. It was wrong to test you, Isabelle, but the woman in the office was not ready to give me her heart and I am not in for your body alone. I want your all”

End.


End file.
